


The Years That Go By

by StronkNoah34351



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: A little thou, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Multi, Unrequited Love, Violence as in a fist fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StronkNoah34351/pseuds/StronkNoah34351
Summary: Luz Noceda was always so cheerful and up beat on the outside. She showed the same side ti everyone. And she thought that if it stayed like so- people wouldn't hate her. But now in collage how could she possibly hold everything in. Maybe this serious uptight girl she thought she saw before might help her through all her thoughts.Amity Blight knew where she wanted to take her life but never could. Stuck in her parents shadows, she wanted nothing more to do with them once she hit collage. Maybe this was her chance. And maybe- just maybe this weirdly cute girl she met at a playground when she was 6 was going to give her that last push to rebel.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow Park, Boscha/Willow Park, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter of my new story! I hope you all enjoy, please leave a kudos or a small comment if you'd like! It would be greatly appreciated. And this first chapter is a little short but sweet and short is only what we starting with don't worry! After the first 2, I plan to make the rest a little longer. Anyway enjoy!

Amity didn't think she'd spend the only day for a while that she gets to go out like this...

At the playground...  
Sitting in the dumb blue crawling tube that smelled like her older siblings nasty socks.

She sniffed and held her knees tightly and closely to her chest, trying her best to find a nice grip where her pink casted arm wouldn't hurt too much.

A small hiccup popped out of her mouth and she wiped at her eyes with the back of her free hand.

She heard loud shuffling but tried her best to ignore it. If it was another kid, she would tell them to go away just like all the others so far.

Luz wasn't sure why all the kids were running or slowly backing away from the blue crawling tube. Maybe the smell finally got to them. She was hoping- cause the tube was her castle and she was the brave princess that lived in it.

She stuffs her wrapped up lollipop into her small pocket of her jean shorts and quickly rubs as fast as her little legs will carry her. Once she reaches the tube, she pops her head in and is confused as to why a little girl is sitting alone and crying in the middle of her castle.

She purses her lips but decides to speak up.

"Estas- er you okay?"

Luz' english not the best.

She was barely learning from her mom. She did know that it was important to know as soon as possible though.

"W-wha?" Amity was confused that someone was talking to her. Even after all the kids that she shooed away. She looks over at the entrance of the tube and sees a small girl, she seemed her age? Maybe a year younger. But she was dressed in an blue Azura t-shirt and it was enough to make her not feel completely angry about this kid.

"Go away..." But it wasn't enough to want her to leave Amity alone.

But instead of the brunette walking away; she got a lollipop sticking out towards her face.

Luz waves it up to her as she crawls into the tube to get closer. Luz was drawn by the many dots set on the little girls cheekbones and the bridge of her nose.

"I don't understand much English, pero here!" 

She was so cheerful it made Amity giggle.

She took the strawberry flavored lolly as Luz started rambling on in spanish about how this was her "castillo" and Amity decided that maybe this weird little girl wasn't as bad as all the other kids.

"Quieres- uh- do you-" she pointed at Amity and raised a brow, tapping her chin with her other hand, "-want to play conmigo?" She pointed at herself.

Amity assumed she asked if she wanted to play with her.

"Sure," she nodded and Luz beamed. They crawled out of the smelly sock tube and Amity stuffed the lolly into her pocket before Luz tapped her shoulder and volted away.

"Tag!"

It seemed like hours of endless tag went by and they soon found themselves running up and down the only newly made thing in the playground: the wooden bridge that seemed so terribly unstable and wobbly that it made Luz think of the scene in that Shrek movie she watched a while ago.

The bridge moved and jiggled and they bounced and ran, until they both had to stop at some point to catch their breath.

They ended up sitting on the edge of the bridge, their little feet dangling off the edge as their small hands held onto the tick rope that was the only barrier that prevented them from falling immediately.

"Very fun!" Luz laughed and held Amity's forearm to be steadier on the wobbly bridge. 

"Yeah, very," Amity smiled for the millionth time today all thanks to this tiny brunette with the blue Azura t-shirt.

"Amity! We need to leave now," her mother called from the bench near the playground and Amity felt her smile drop instantly.

"Aw," it was all Luz could say when Amity pointed at her mom and said that she had to go.

So they both went down the small yellow slide that was very similar to the crawling tube and once at the bottom they smiled at each other.

"Maybe we can play again another time," Amity smiled, hoping that Luz understood. 

Luz nods rapidly, hearing the words play and again luckily clicking two and two together. 

"Yes!" And with that Amity reached out and touched Luz' hand only to get a small static shock. Probably from the dumb slide.

"Ah! Toques!" Luz pulled her hand back and they shared a laugh before someone touched Amity's head.

"We must go now, Amity," the maid that always 'helped' her mother out with Amity leaned down and grabbed her hand as they began to walk away from Luz.

"Bye!!" Luz waved enthusiastically. Amity gave a few little waves back and turned only to look up at her mother who gave her a disapproving glare.

Amity looked down at her pink shoes the whole way back to the car and once she climbed in, she felt something poking at her leg and fished the item out of her pocket.

A strawberry lollipop.

Luz watched Amity walk away but frowned when she saw how her mom looked down at her. She felt bad. What if she was angry that they played together?

She kept a little mind note to apologize next time they saw each other. 

"Bebe!" She quickly turns to look for her mami and smiled brightly when she spotted her walking closer.

"Mami!" She dashed towards her and hugged her leg. Her mami laughed and ran her hand through her child's short brown hair.

"Estás lista para irte?" Her mami asked her if she was ready to go and Luz nodded. On the way to the car she told her mami about the little brown and hazel haired girl she found in the smelly castle of hers.

And when she got home, she also told her mami about the many dots on the little girl's face. Her mom told her that they were freckles.

That night Luz went to sleep and she dreamed that they would meet again in the same playground.

The next day Luz urged and begged her mom to take her to the same park and almost threw a small tantrum in Walmart until she finally agreed. Yes. That's how bad she wanted to see her newly made friend.

When they arrived at the park, it is almost empty. Only a few kids ran up and down the playground.

"So? La vez?" Do you see her? No. But Luz looks around, then a lightbulb lights up in her head and she holds up her index finger in attempt to say wait. 

She rushed into the playground and when she finally made it to the blue tube, she peeked in and almost yelled for the other but to her dismay... She wasn't there.

She walked back to her mom slowly, her shoulders drooped and her head hanging.

"No esta..." She was nowhere in sight. Not in the crawly tube. Not in the slide. Not even on the wooden bridge.

"Aww," her mom ruffled her hair and pulled her close.

"It's okay, if you want we can wait a little, maybe she'll show up?" Luz nodded hesitantly and sat besides her on the small bench.

An hour or so passed and still nothing. Luz was beginning to lose hope. 

Maybe she was busy today.

Maybe she was playing at another playground. With another friend.

And the worst thing of all: she didn't know the girls name.

They left a minute later.

You could say that Amity was a little more than upset when her mother told her the next morning that she was not to go out anymore until next week.

Go figure.

Her mother wanted her to start studying her school work already and didn't plan to let her rest until it was lunch time.

So that's what Amity did. Well kind of. She stayed up in her room and doodled little animals on a piece of paper.

Her siblings decided it was a good time to burst in and bug her too. 

"Hey Amity!" 

"Auuugghhh," she dropped her head on the desk in front of her and listened to the 2 pairs of footsteps approaching her.

"Whatcha doin?" Her sister, Emira, tapped the back of her head and she slowly raises her head back up to look at them.

"OoOOh! Are you drawing?!" Her brother, Edric yanked the piece of paper that was in front of her and Amity darted her hand out to get it back.

"Hey!" 

Gasp. Her sister held a dramatic hand to her mouth as she looked at the doodles in her brothers hands. 

"Aren't you supposed to be studying, Mittens?" She tilts her hand and Ed chuckles.

Amity furrows her brows and reaches out, trying to snatch the piece of paper out of their hands again. The Twins laugh.

"Don't tell mom!" 

They pause as they see Amity's eyes swell with tears and her face slightly turns red.

"Woah hey hey," Ed puts the paper back down on the desk and Amity huffs, pulling the paper close and wiping away the tears that threatened to fall.

"We won't," she hears her sister's voice in her ear as she hugs her head. 

"I mean we're evil, but don't worry," Ed laughs and pats her shoulder. Amity scoffs and kicks her legs that dangled off the edge of the large chair.

They left her alone after that. 

And she simply went back to doodling.

An hour passes and she feels her eyelids get droopy. Shaking her head, she looks up to the small digital clock on her stand. She can barely read time as a 6 year old but she knows it's almost time for lunch.

She gets up from her chair and looks at her closed door before going over to her bed. She kneels down and reaches under her bed.

She pulls out a box of figurines and smiles, pulling out an original Azura figurine. She fixes the hat on her head and looks into the box.

She pulls out another figurine.

"Hecate!"

Amity stands and mimics a voice as she holds both characters in her small hands.

"I won't let you get away this time!"

"You can't stop me, Azura! Its too late!"

She sets Hecate down on her bed and moves Azura's hands to hold her wand as if she'd shooting a spell at the other.

"Woosh!" The shot missed!

"Oh foolish witch! You won't stop me with a tiny fireball spell!" 

She mimics a laugh out of Azura.

"I wasn't aiming at you," Amity laughs again and puts Azura down and grabs a pillow from the top of her bed.

"Wha!" The pillow crashes down onto Hecate and she gasps.

"You were aiming for the rock above me all along!" 

Amity picks up Azura again and takes her hat off, dipping it.

"That's right, my love! Now that I've stopped you once again," she stands up and raises Azura above her head, "I take my leave!" 

She laughs and runs away towards her desk. Her laughter slowly dies down as she sits on her chair and looks down at her Azura action figure. 

She sighs and puts the figure down on her desk. She brushes the small pieces of brown hair behind her ear.

Man... It would be really cool if Azura and Hecate actually liked each other. I mean who doesn't see it! It's just like all the other cartoon shows she watches. 

Or at least all the cartoons she's allowed to.

The only reason she knows about Azura is because of her best friend at school.

Willow liked Azura too. But not as much anymore. She even gave Amity these cool toys on her birthday when she turned 6! 

Too bad she wasn't allowed to invite Willow to her party...

"Amity? Lunch is ready," the same maid that helped her to the park peeked into the room and Amity quickly hid Azura in her lap since the door was to her back.

"I'm coming!" She hears an okay from the maid before she quickly stands up and gently places the figurines back into the box. She carefully slides it back and runs to the door.

Another boring lunch here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live for Trans Gus guys :,)) he is precious and I will protect him with my LIFE. Btw he is trans ftm. For those who don't know what that means, It means Transgender male- female-to-male. Here in this chapter he is young and not out to no-one at all. Especially not his parents. And here he only tells one person. Everyone else is not aware, please have patience with the characters.
> 
> Also a little thing, I am a trans boy so I know what I will be talking about in terms of Gus's journey :))

No matter how many days she went back to the park. The little girl with the freckles and smell of mint candies was nowhere in sight.

Luz felt defeated. 

But she went one more time just to "be sure" and when she got there, the park was empty once again.

Well there was still some kids running around but not as many as there was yesterday, or the day she met the girl.

"Go ahead and play, mija," her mom urged her forward and sat down on the bench behind them.

Luz hums and pulls on the collar of her purple sweater with dolphins on it as she makes her way towards the crawling tube. 

Fall was just around the corner. She liked this weather. The leafs changing color was especially magical to her.

She peeks into the tube and sees no one, is this how a deflating balloon feels like? 

Hm, she should think before popping one next time. What if... What if they really DO have feelings...? 

Oh god no! She's popped so many-

"Excuse me?" 

She shakes her head and moves to the side, holding her hands over her face.

"Gah!" 

She hears a small giggle and pulls her hands away from her face slowly.

The kid infront of Luz was dressed in black pants like her own and was also wearing a sweater, but it was a neon green.

She has amazing chocolate skin, darker than her own and her hair was fuzzy and short. She was also way smaller than Luz. 

"Oh! Hi!" Luz smiles. 

The girl tilts her head but smiles too.

"Hi," she coughs and looks down at her dirty shoes and then back up at Luz.

"I'm Luz," she holds her tiny hand out and the girl took it, shaking it gently.

"Um... Can you call me Gus?"

Gus? Oh! 

"Eres- you a boy?" 

Was that rude to ask?

"Y-Yeah," he looks behind him and Luz spots a lady that looks similar to Gus.

Must be his mom, she thought.

"Oh! Si- ah quieres- play with me, Gus?" Gus smiles widely and nods excitedly. 

"Oh! Toys! Here, come!" Luz grabs Gus' hand and they waddle over to where Luz' mom was sitting on the bench. She puts her book down as she sees the two kids in the corner of her eye. 

"Oh! Hello kids," she smiles and Luz jumps up and down infront of her mom.

"Mami! Mira! Este es mi amigo, se llama Gus," she introduced her friend and her mami smiles and gives Gus a little wave. He shyly waves back.

"Nos das mis jugetes?" Luz asks for her toys and her mom opens her little backpack. She pulls out an Azura toy and right after pulls out a Dinosaur with muscle man arms and a party hat on its head. 

"Here you go," Luz does grabby hands and when she gets them in her hands she passes the dinosaur to Gus and waves her hand.

"Vamos!" Gus nods and follows her towards the sand box. They laugh as Luz trips and falls into the box. 

They make a little sand cave for the dinosaur and play out a random scene. They laugh and they try their best to understand each other in terms of language. 

Luz felt like she was getting better at English by the day. She was hoping that was the case. Cause she found out that Gus just moved here and was going to start 1st grade in the same class as her! It will be so cool. He is only 4 right now, 2 years younger than Luz but he is very intelligent. 

Luz would even say he's smarter than herself. 'I mean- Gus is 4 and how he talks is really cool.'

And... She's happy she now has a friend that she can sit with during lunch...

A while passes and Camila has been taking glances up from her daughter playing and down to her book. She checks her watch and sees that it's about 6 pm now, the sun should be setting soon.

She puts her book away in Luz' tiny backpack and stands up, taking the bag along with her. 

"Luz!" She calls out and hopes that her daughter hears her since she was up at the top of the slide with Gus. 

She suddenly sees a little head peek out and Luz giggles, waving at her mom before popping back down.

"C'mon, mija, we have to go!" She hears tiny whines and smiles, walking over to the end of the tube like slide.

"No podemos quedarnos por poquito mas?" Luz asks if they can stay a little longer. Camila chuckles as she sees her childs head peek into the slide.

"Lo siento, pero no podemos," Luz pouts her lip as she reels back, looking at gus. 

"I have to go," she says successfully in English and tries to explain that her mom said they can't stay. Gus nods understandably and asks if they can go down the slide one last time.

"Yes!" Gus goes first and Luz goes right behind him. They laugh as they go down the static lined slide and yelp when they share a small static shock when they try to stand. 

Camila laughs and shakes her head.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you, Gus," she smiles at him and he smiles shyly, playing with his fingers. Luz smiles and gives Gus a hug before waving as they leave the playground. 

When they got into the car, Luz danced on the seat and squealed. Her mami laughed and raised a brow.

"What was that?" 

"Un nuevo amigo!" A new friend! She felt happy beyond belief. 

As they drove home, she almost forgot about the little freckled girl with the pink cast on her arm. 

'Hm... Maybe I should try to find her at school?' Luz thought. Maybe she would be able to spot her in the halls. She was defiantly not in her class though.  
.  
.  
.

"So no, I will not be taking your offer, thank you very much though, we appreciate you reaching out to us," he hangs up the phone and sighs, massaging his temple. 

Amity stays quiet as she stares at her steak on her fancy plate, tracing the blue lines on it with her eyes. 

She darts her eyes up to look at her brother sitting in front of her. 

He was poking and squishing the broccoli on his plate until it looked nothing like broccoli. He glanced up and they lock eyes. He makes a dead face, sticking his tongue out and rolling his eyes up.

Amity giggles. 

Her mother clears her throat and Amity looks back down at her plate, muttering a small apology.

They must be quiet during dinner. Unless asked a question.   
Only mother and father are allowed to talk.

Amity looks to her right at her sister, she was finished with her food, but just like their brother, the broccoli remained.

Emira looks at her baby sister and raises a brow as she catches her starring.

"You should eat," she whispers as Edric coughs to cover it up. Amity swears they can read each others minds.

She looks down at her plate again and nods, picking up the 'correct' knife and fork. Luckily she picked up the right ones. Her mother would have lectured her then and there. 

Why was a 6 year old supposed to know this though? 

Amity had no clue.

But she didn't want to be yelled at. So she practiced every night to remember her utensils. 

She ate silently, once and a while listening to her father talking over the phone.

'Company' this, 'sale rates' that.

Same old thing. 

Nothing new.

"Now now, Mr. Malcom, we can and will end your pathetic little company if you deny our simple offer," oh right, and some blackmailing too. 

Her mother says it can "take you a long way" if you use it correctly. She thinks only her siblings listened to that part. They try to blackmail each other all the time. Amity didn't like the sound of it.

Once everyone finished with dinner, as soon as they were excused, the three kids ran off towards their rooms. 

As soon as Amity entered her room, the maid nodded to her and left the room. She sees the folded clothes on her bed and sighs. 

She even has to wear fancy pajamas. Why can't she wear a T-shirt and shorts? Why do people even wear fancy sleeping dresses to sleep??

She sighed and walked to her bed. Changing quickly into the grey sleeping gown. 

She checked if her toys were okay before getting into bed.

The next day she woke up to sudden rummaging. She woke up with a jolt and a scream when something heavy hit her matress causing it to move.

"Go go go!!" Her siblings dart out of the room, she furrows her brows and shakes her head, pulling the blanket away and off her body.

But when her feet hit the ground. She looked down and saw her box of toys open.

And.  
Azura.  
Was.  
Missing.

She bolted out of the room and heard her siblings giggles. She felt her face go red with anger as she ran in the direction of the noises.

"Ah! We've been compromised!!" Ed shoves his twin and runs down the hall as he sees the small red faced gremlin running up to them full speed.

Emira yells after him as they sprint down the hall. 

"Give her back!!" 

They slid down the stairs railing as Amity ran down the stairs as carefully as she possibly could. 

"Guys!!" They laugh as they both turn to look at her, she was getting tired so she was slowing down. They turn the corner but suddenly ram into someone, causing all three of them to fall.

"EDRIC. EMIRA." They quickly scurried to stand at their mothers voice.

She shouldn't be here? She should be at work? 

Their mother stands up and dusts herself off, adjusting her hair.

"I work from home for a day, and I already have to give a lecture-" she pauses as she looks down at her children.

Emira and Edric both have their lips pursed and their hands behind their backs. Edric was holding the toy in his left hand.

"Someone please explain to me why you two were running in my halls," their mother sighs and rubs her temple.

"I-"

"Give it!" Tiny hands pulled the toy away from Eds and his eyes widen. He shakes his head quickly and Emira tries to distract their mother by shaking her hands around, "you guys can't just take things from-"

"Ah! We were just fooling around, mother!" 

Amity froze at the word and her eyes widen with fear. She quickly hides Azura behind her back and looks up at her mother. Her eyes were sharp and her eyebrows were furrowed deeply.

Oh no.

"What is that, Amity," their mother crosses her arms. 

Amity stuttered. They weren't allowed to have any toys that weren't for education purposes. What was she supposed to say?

"I-It's just-"

"She's burrowing it!"

"Y-Yeah! From a friend!" Ed and Em butted in, trying to come up with something. Anything.

Their mother stared at the three, as if she was examining all thier faces at once. Trying to find all emotion and thoughts on their expressions.

Their mother was scary like that. She can read people very easily... And from the looks of it... She didn't take the lie...

She sighs and holds her hand out.

"Give it here," Amity's eyes widen and she feels her lip quiver. 

No... Please...

But she couldn't say it... So she slowly pulled Azura from behind her back and handed the toy over to her mother.

"If it caused such a disruption so early in the morning, It is not something you should be playing with," and just like that she turned and left. Back into her study room...

The three stayed there. Watching as the door closed behind their mother.

Amity's face scrunched up as tears began to spill from her eyes.

"Oh, mittens no..." Em tried to reach out. Amity shakes her head and runs away. Down the hall, up the stairs, and into her room...

She needed to get ready for school anyway...

The limo ride was silent. They were dropped off where they always are left in the parking lot in front of the school. Her siblings were trying to talk to her but she ignored them and walked faster towards her class. Leaving the twins in their own thoughts.

When Amity got to her class, she sniffed and sat in her seat. Trying her best to ignore the fact that her favorite thing in the world was in the clutches of an evil witch.

"Hey, Amity- woah!" She caught her best friend as she tripped over her own shoelace and shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips at her friends clumsiness, "thank you."

They chuckle and Amity helps tie Willows shoelace.

"Hi, Willow."

"Is something wrong?" 

Amity shakes her head but feels a little tear fall down her cheek. She quickly wipes it away.

"Amity, what's wrong??" Willow tilts her head and grabs Amity's hand.

"My mom took away the Azura figurine..." 

"Oh..." 

Amity nods and sniffs. Willow hugs her best friend and pats her back.

"Hey it's okay! Maybe she will give it back?"

Amity shakes her head.

"She wouldn't... I'm sorry, Willow," she sniffs again and pulls away from the hug. Willow shakes her head.

"You don't need to apologize! It's okay, Amity, don't worry, let's just hope you can get it back somehow?"

Amity purses her lips together, the gears in her mind turning. 

"Yeah," she sighs and Willow goes to sit in the chair besides her. They talk a little then Willow starts making little jokes to make Amity laugh. They laughed and then doodled on Amity's notebook, waiting for the teacher to come into the class.

Other kids already started piling in and they all yelled and jumped around. The voices got so loud, eventually Amity had to talk louder for Willow to hear. 

"Kids!" The room slowly became quiet as the kids realised that the teacher was standing at the door. He huffed and ran a hand through his poofy black hair.

Mr. Universe was always nice but when kids get out of control, he knows how to raise his voice in a way that it wont scare everyone. 

"E-Excuse me?" 

"Oh?" A tiny voice spoke from behind him and he quickly turns around to look down at the student. 

"Can I help you?"

"I-Is this A-3?"

"Oh! No, this is B-3! But a student will gladly show you to that class, give me a second," he looks back at his class and his eyes fall on Amity, "Ah! Amity, please come here."

Amity shoots Willow a look and Willow smiles, giving her thumbs up. She stands from her chair and moves to the front of the class. 

"Can you show her where A-3 is?" 

She nods silently and looks at the girl outside the classroom. She was small, very small. And her hair was fuzzy and short and she was wearing the girls uniform. 

She nodded at the girl who gave her a small wave. 

"Remember, it's right down the hall over and to the left."

Amity already knew were this class was. So she just nodded and began walking. The other did a little jog to catch up and they walked in silence. 

The loud minute bell rang through the halls as kids ran to get into their class on time. 

When they finally got to A-3, Amity pointed into the room.

"This is A-3, don't worry, with time, you'll remember," she offers the other a small smile and gets a smile in return.

"Thank you," the girl walked past her into the room and Amity turns to begin her walk back to her class-

"Oh! Gus!" She stops in her tracks at the voice and turns around quickly just in time to see the brunette hug the little girl who she just walked here.

She wanted to walk forward or say hi. Or maybe just a wave. If only she looked up.

"Ven ven!" The brunette grabbed the other's hand and pulled her into the class. And just like that. She was out of sight.

The final bell broke Amity's stare and she quickly turns around to run to her class.

After school, she waited at the front doors for her siblings. 

The limo had finally pulled up in the same spot as always but her annoying siblings were nowhere in sight. 

The chauffeur of the limo walked up to her and gently took her bag.

"The twins left school early, Miss Blight, do not worry," she nodded but furrowed her brows in question.

He walked her to the car and helped her in, setting her bad on the seat next to her.

Once home, she was dropped of at the front doors of their manor and she opened the door carefully. Hoping her mother was locked up in her room. Her father would come home way later. So she didn't have to worry about him.

She carefully made her way through the main lobby and up the stairs. She walked down the hall towards her room when she heard faint whispers. She raised a brow but her face instantly turned red as she realized that the whispers were coming from her own room.

She ran into her room, shoving the door open hard.

"Ah!!" 

"God, mittens, you're so tiny but you're terrifying!"

"Get out of my room!" 

The twins pouted and stood up from their seats on Amity's bed.

"But-"

"Out!"

"Wait! We have something for you-" they stepped closer and Amity shakes her head.

"I don't want anything you guys have, leave me alone!" She pouts her lip out and crosses her arms as she drops her backpack besides her.

"Not eveeennn-"

"Your toy?!" 

Em pulls out Azura from behind her as Ed does jazz hands besides her. They both are smiling widely and Amity gasps.

"Azura!" She quickly runs over and snatched the figurine out of their grubby little hands. She hugs it close but then raises a brow.

"B-But how-?"

"Oh yknow just left school early pretending to have a twin tummy ache, sneaked into moms study while Em distracted her in the kitchen, and then left a note from the maid saying that the toy was now disposed of," he pauses and waves his hand dismissively, "no biggie."

Amity looks dumbfounded. 

But she shakes her head a second later and sighs.

"Thanks you..."

The twins gasp.

"What was that, mittens~?"

"We couldn't hear very well~"

"I said thank you! Now get out!" She goes behind them and puts Azura down on her desk. Amity turns and pushes the twins towards the door. They whine but then hold onto the door frame.

"Oh!"

"Gasp!"

Amity makes a face of pure confusion.

"Ed!? Do you feel that??" 

Oh. No.

"I do!"

"You guys better not!" Amity holds both twins with each arm and they begin to shake as the twins slowly start to put weight on her.

"Oh- gravity is increasing on mee-"

"Me too! Ahhhh," they both finally drop in giggles on top of Amity who the only sound was a muffled scream from underneath the two.

"We love you too mittens~"

"We're big sorry about everything," Em says in a baby voice and nuzzles her baby sisters head.

Ed smiles.

"I think she's forgiven us."

Em gasps.

Amity lets out another muffled scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O yes, seeing a little bit of each of their lives. Don't worry, the lumity is close >:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are now 13 years olddd  
> Enjoy the chapter~

Amity didn't think much of it when she caught herself starring at the brunette with the single dimple on her left cheek. 

Well... At Least in the beginning she didn't.

Now she wasn't quite sure why she felt a strange feeling in her chest and stomach. Or why she felt her face burn a little when she would get close to her in the lunch line.

Is this normal for a 13 year old? 

Her sister said its just puberty.

Amity ran out of the room right after so she wouldn't have to hear the rest of what she had to say.

Today was no different from any other day. She woke up, dressed, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, and got into the limo with her siblings. 

They pulled up to the front of the school and Emira shoved their brother out the car door. Amity chuckled as he dusted himself off and started walking with a pout. Once inside, her siblings dropped her off at the library as they ran off to do who knows what.

Amity really didn't care either.

She found herself picking up a short romance novel and plopped down at the table all the way in the back. Where she usually was.

The book had no special cover. Just a dark blue night behind a small looking town at the bottom.

Her eyes scanned the title.

"The years that go by?" 

Sounded cheesy... 

Nonetheless- she turned to the first page and started reading.

The story was set in the late 1800s, it was about a man who had a crush on his childhood friend. His point of view told of all the times he would blush and hide it or run away when he saw his crush at the town market. It also told of how he would get giddy feelings in his chest when they would talk and how he couldn't stop starring when the other rambled on about random things.

She came to realization... That this was her. SHE ran away when they were close. SHE blushed like mad. SHE couldn't stop starring...

Did she...

"Do I have a crush...?" 

She spent the rest of the hour she had left before class reading the small book.

Finally at the end, Alex finally gathered up the courage to tell Micah how he felt. He took his crush up a hill where a blanket lay. They laughed and talked and in the end Alex held out a small pink note. 

Micah opened it slowly.

Then smiled, and looked at Alex with tears. Alex smiled widely and reached out for... His hand.

Amity's eyes widen.

'Micah... Michael will you be my boyfriend...?'

Amity gasps loudly. A small shush shoves her into realisation and she quickly covers her mouth with her hand. 

She thought throughout this whole book... That it was another cheesy boy likes girl story... But this defiantly wasn't the case...

Was this...? Are people...

She looked down at the final sentence of the chapter and the book.

'I would love to be yours.'

Are there people like her...? People that can like the same gender? Michael agreed to be together with Alex. Was she allowed to be too? 

...No... What would her mother think? Her father? Her siblings?

They would all surely disapprove...

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Then she got up, slipped on her backpack, and went to check out the book. 

She hugged the book close to her chest as she walked down the hall. 

It was silent and the halls were almost fully empty still, only a few kids and small groups of 3 or 4 were here and there. They were all talking or doing last minute homework. Some were even playing cards.

Amity wasn't allowed to play cards. Only chess. 

Others had cases of flutes or guitars. Those kids were in band training. They would take the places of the band seniors that graduate next year. 

Amity wasn't allowed to be in band. Or play an instrument that wasn't piano or violin. She was to start her training this year to learn to play both.

She still didn't know how to feel about it. At least she is going to be able to do something else that isn't studying or learning to be polite for fancy parties.

"Gah!" Amity fell on her behind as someone rammed right into her. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The girl apologized quickly and reached out to grab Amity by the hands to pick her up.

Once Amity was on her feet, she dusted herself and looked up. 

'It's you.'

Is what she wanted to say. But the girl in a baby blue hoodie simply smiled, handed Amity the book she dropped, and looked behind her. 

The missing tooth smile was enough to make Amity's face burn and hug her book tighter to herself. 

"He's coming! Again I'm sorry! Bye!" She bolted in the way Amity just came from as a beautiful laugh filled the halls. 

She watched a younger looking boy run past her also chuckling. 

Oh. 

'She touched my hands... Omg we ran into each other, and she pulled me up and she picked up my book for me, gahhh why was that smile so cute? Did my face turn red? Oh who am I kidding she most defiantly noticed!'

Amity suddenly didn't know where her class was.  
.  
.  
.

Luz's week started off with a bang, literally. She ran into a door and knocked her front tooth loose. Then her mom had to take her to the dentist and there she was told that they had to pull it out.

It wasn't the best Monday. 

Of course, she didn't explode like she thought she would if her teeth were ever pulled out but still; that was one of her favorites.

That night she placed the tooth under her pillow in a tiny black earring box.

"Rest in peace my little tooth," she sniffed and patted the box. Her mom laughed and raised a brow.

"Coffin?"

Luz nods and puts her pillow on top.

"El raton is gonna bring you money, don't worry," luz smiled. The tooth mouse is enough to make her forget about her poor tooth and she managed to fall asleep right after. 

She got 5 bucks when she woke up the next morning.

It was now Wednesday and she came to school early. Her mom had to work earlier today so here she was.

Luz's mom was the school nurse. Everyone thought she was really cool. To Luz, her mami will always be the coolest.

"Okay, mija," she turned off the engine and they got out of the car. Luz slips on her bag as she closes the door.

"Do you want me to walk you to your class?" 

"It's okay, mami! I know where I'm goin," Luz smiles and shoots finger guns at her mom. She laughs in return.

"Alright, I'll be going now, have a good day," she presses a kiss to Luz' forehead and smiles before walking away towards the teachers entrance. 

Luz turns just in time to see a fancy limo pull up right infront of the school. She's only ever seen this limo a few times but she still knew who came out of it.

"Go!" The boy twin was shoved out of the car as the other two followed right after.

Luz watched the Blight's walking towards the entrance of the school. She couldn't help but stare at the youngest as she laughed a bit at her brother's pouty face.

Luz would always catch the other's little stares or the words she would randomly mumble when she stood behind her in the lunch line.

Sometimes the mint haired girl would turn beet red too.

'Maybe she really does hate me...?' Luz thought. She feels like she's seen her before but she can't quite put her finger on the memory file in her brain.

Nonetheless, Luz wants to befriend the girl with the mint dyed hair. It was so cool how she was allowed to dye her hair so young. She thought the other was really pretty... Especially when she smiled...

Luz shook her head. 

'C'mon... You can't have thoughts like that- they told you not to- that it was wrong... You don't even know her name. All you know is that she's a Blight...'

Luz sighs as she pushes herself forward towards the entrance of the school.

'Besides... You've heard how she turns red when she's angry... You must have done something to make her angry all the time...'

She glanced back to watch the limo drive off before she pulled the heavy door open and forced her feet to walk forward. 

She just wanted to get to her class and talk with Gus.

As the brunette walked the empty morning halls, she couldn't help but count all the posters on the walls and take notes of the colors she sees. She looks down at her feet and watches her untied shoelace swipe back and forth with each step. She hops and giggles when the shoelace lands on top of her shoe.

She hears a small laugh and looks up quickly. A small group of kids by some lockers up ahead stare at her. They all had an lopsided smile on their face as some of them laughed.

'Oh god... Did they watch me be weird...?'

She gulps and tries to tear her gaze away onto her shoelaces again. 

As she passes the group, she watches from the corner of her eye as one of the boys does a high pitched grunt and jumps so his dirty shoelace flicks in the air.

She feels her face flush as she quickens her pace. She didn't want to be picked on this early in the morning...

"You're here!"

Luz felt a smile form on her face as she steps into her class. Gus hurries over and smiles back.

"G'morning, Gus!" She puts her arm around his shoulders as they walk to the back of the class towards their shared desk table.

They spent almost the whole morning talking about the most random things, from who would win between 10 sharks and a Spinosaurus to how many grapes they thought they could hold in their mouths. 

"Luz!" At her name she quickly looked up at the teacher who waved her over with a smile. 

Luz stands and smiles at gus before running to the front of the class. She salutes and stands up straight, pouting out her bottom lip.

"Good morning, Luz," Mrs. Sato giggled, "hey, do you think you can take these very important papers to the computer lab?" 

"Yes ma'am!" Luz beams and grabs the papers out of Mrs. Sato's hands, "Oh! Can I take Gus?" 

She pointed behind her at the smaller boy in the back who was talking to another student.

"Of course," the teacher smiles and nods. 

Luz rushes to the back and taps Gus asking him if he wanted to accompany her. To which Gus happily agreed to. They run out of the class and walk the rest of the way, passing the library. 

"It shoulddd be down this hall besides the library," Luz points in front of them as they pass the Library's double doors.

Once they deliver the papers they exit the computer lab and Luz pauses.

"Oh oh- let's race back to the class!" 

"You're on!" Gus bolts off.

"No fair!" 

"You know you're faster! I need a head start!" 

They laugh as they now ran right next to each other. Luz sticks her tongue out as she speeds up and runs ahead, leaving him far behind by the time she turns the corner. 

She looks behind her and sees no one-

"Gah!" Luz abruptly stops as she rams right into someone. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Luz apologizes quickly and reaches out to grab the girl by the hands to pick her up. 

'Oh... It's you.'

The brunette smiled and crouched down to pick up the book that flew out of the hands of the girl who was now dusting herself off. 

When she looked back up at the other Luz couldn't help but be mesmerizing by the millions of freckles on the girls face. 

Wow...

Luz quickly pulls herself out of the clouds and holds the book out to the other who took it slowly.

Oh!

The short brunette looked behind her and spots Gus running up.

"He's coming! Again I'm sorry! Bye!" She bolted away and laughed as she hears Gus giggling close behind.

They slow down right as they reach their class and both hold themselves up on the doorframe, panting.

"I-" Gus pants, "-I beat you."

Luz swallows and smiles, "Oh my god, you did," she ruffles his hair, "Great job, buddy!" 

Gus beams and does a little dance before following Luz into the class. 

The bell rang a few minutes later and Luz went though her day with no problem, and just like any other day, Luz and her younger best friend walked to lunch together. 

Luz puts her dinosaur lunch bag on the table and stops right before she sits down.

"Oh right! Ima go buy my drink, want anything?" She tilts her head at Gus and he shakes his head, opening his Houdini metal lunch box, "Okidok! Be right back."

She skips a little then jogs the rest of the way over to the end of the lunch line.

She taps her foot and plays with the strings of her hoodie, tying and untying them a few times before one ended up in her mouth.

"Excuse-" a girl with long black hair slips infront of her along with another girl who was typing away on her phone, "-us!" 

Luz furrows her brows and feels someone step up behind her.

"Uh- I was here first," Luz points out and tilts her head at the two girls.

"Oh! My bad, I didn't realize," the girl looked at her with a smile.

"Ah its okay-!" Her voice dropped as the girl dropped her smile and replaced it with a frown. She rolls her eyes and turns away.

Luz frows and looks behind her, her eyes meeting with golden honey eyes for a second.

"The nerve of some people," she mumbles unknowingly to no one in particular then turns back around. She crosses her arms and sighs.

"Hey, guys-" the mint haired girl behind her steps up besides her and touches the arm of the girl who cut infront of Luz, "-Its only one person, just let her go first." 

The other rolls her eyes and purses her lips, "God fine, if you insist, little miss perfect."

The two step aside and Luz widens her eyes. 

"Oh- thank you," she shoots a small smile at the girl behind her and steps forward just as it was her turn.

She ordered an apple juice with a smile and waved to the girl with a million freckles as she skipped back to her table.

'Did she really stand up for me?'

Luz couldn't help but smile more than usual throughout the rest of the lunch period.  
.  
.  
.

Its been a whole week since Amity has interacted with the girl with the cute dimple and fluffy chocolate hair.

She's only seen her twice too... She stopped showing up at lunch and there was no sign of her in the halls...

Why was Amity so hooked on looking for her? 

'Snap out of it! You shouldn't care!' 

Amity washed her hands and left the bathroom.

"Done?" Willow smiles at her and the mint haired girl nods.

They make their way down the hall in silence until Willow spoke up.

"Soo, did you hear about that girl who brought snakes to the school transfered?"

Amity paused in her tracks.

"What?"

Willow raises a brow and looks back at the other.

"I don't know her name but she has brown hair and- oh! You stood up for her in the lunch line like a week ago," she points out.

"O-Oh yeah, I remember..." Amity couldn't help but feel upset... She's gone? Just like that? It didn't seem fair. Amity spent the past few days building up courage to go up to her lunch table and just- talk to her. Ask her what her name was and compliment her dimple or maybe her style of clothing.

It was all she could think of for the rest of the school day. 

Why couldn't she just have known her name...?  
.  
.  
.

This was worse than her tooth getting pulled... 

Here was Luz sitting in her moms car as the older woman set a box into the seat besides her.

"Mija?" 

Luz finally looks up and looks at her mom with sad puppy eyes.

"Please don't give me that look, this is for the best," she runs a hand through her daughters short chocolate hair and smiles sadly.

Camila was sad about leaving too.   
But they had to go.

She got a job offering at a clinic in the state next to The Boiling Isles.   
So not only will they leave the little town of Bonesborough but they will have to leave the state as well...

It was a big opportunity though. For the both of them.

Everything was now set and packed into their small car and Camila slipped into the drivers seat.

"Buckle up, mi bebe, It's going to be a long ride," she smiles through the mirror only to receive a small sad smile back.

Luz knew they were going to be leaving at some point. Her mami talked to her about it a a month ago. She just didn't think it was going to be- this soon... She was at least happy that she was able to say bye to Gus and her teachers. She was also able to get Gus' home phone number so they could contact each other no matter the distance. The 13 year old looked out the window as they pulled out of the driveway of the small house.

She followed the sidewalk with her eyes and pretended there was a person doing parkour over the fire-hydrants and mail boxes. She blinked as her school came into view and she felt her lip quiver.

She waved at the school and slumped back in her seat, her seatbelt uncomfortably over her body. 

'And I never got that freckled girl's name...'

**Author's Note:**

> Notes~~ luz is how i was when i was a child hehe, my English was veryyy no good. But now im a whole bilingual boi.


End file.
